legacy_of_dragonbornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Navbox/doc
Meta-template for building navboxes. A navbox is a grouping of links used in multiple related articles to facilitate navigation between those articles. Up to 8 blocks with up to 8 content & group fields each are supported, as well as displaying the rows in a column-based or horizontal layout and making groups collapsible. Each of these options can be specified for individual blocks or the whole navbox. In addition, navboxes built with this meta-template can be nested/displayed within each other. The template also supports displaying images to the left and/or right of individual blocks or the whole navbox. Usage } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |contentA1 =Links }} Easy navbox creation The box below allows you to create a new with the appropriate layout. Simply enter the name of the new navbox ("Template:Navbox" is automatically added) and click the "Create" button. Parameters } (see the example under "Usage"). It allows the layout of the navbox to be changed so it fits inside another navbox, if the parameter is set to "nested" from within the other navbox. }} . For columns, use (inserted with *). }} when creating the template. If no editlink is specified, the "view"/"edit"/"discuss" links will not be displayed. }} template call. }} Style parameters All style options should be used sparingly as they can lead to visual inconsistencies. Some examples of useful styles: * Changing background color: background-color: #123456; (accepts HTML color names or RGB hex triplets) * Changing (horizontal) text-alignment: text-align: center; (accepts "center", "justify", "left", "right") * Changing vertical text-alignment: vertical-align: middle; (accepts "bottom", "middle", "top") Examples Simple box } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |contentA1 =Content A }} results in: } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |contentA1 =Content A }} Standard box with groups, blocks and headers } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |headerA =Header A |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B2 |contentB1 =Content B1 }} results in: } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |headerA =Header A |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B2 |contentB1 =Content B1 }} Standard box with groups, blocks and image } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |image =Wik_minimark.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 }} results in: } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |image =Wik_minimark.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 }} Standard box with groups, blocks and block images } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |imageA =Wik_minimark.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |groupA3 =Group A3 |contentA3 =Content A3 |imageB =Wik_minimark.png |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 |groupB3 =Group B3 |contentB3 =Content B3 }} results in: } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples in the Legacy of the Dragonborn |imageA =Wik_minimark.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |groupA3 =Group A3 |contentA3 =Content A3 |imageB =Wik_minimark.png |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 |groupB3 =Group B3 |contentB3 =Content B3 }} Columns } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples |options =columns |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |contentA3 =Content A3 }} results in: } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples |options =columns |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |contentA3 =Content A3 }} Columns and standard rows mixed } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples |optionsA =columns |headerA =Header A |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |headerB =Header B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 }} results in: } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples |optionsA =columns |headerA =Header A |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |headerB =Header B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 }} Side navbox } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples |position =right |options =columns |headerA =Header A |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |contentA3 =Content A3 }} } |editlink =Navbox example |title =Examples |position =right |options =columns |headerA =Header A |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |contentA3 =Content A3 }} Technical * This template is fairly complex. Editing it requires a good understanding of parser functions and wiki syntax. * Auxiliary templates: ** : Merges various input parameters, calculates row/column counts for a given block and passes results to or (depending on the specified layout type). ** : Returns a whole block of standard rows according to options and specified cells. ** : Returns a whole block of columns according to options and specified cells. * Standardized documentation for templates based on this one: **